PAYBACK
by BlackStreak1
Summary: This is a story of revenge. This will be a 5 Part Story based on the "Count of Monte Cristo" retold using the modern characters from "The Secret Life of the American Teenager". This story will be short, and not have much if any dialogue. It will be mostly plot explanation. I hope you all enjoy.
This story takes place in an "ALTERNATE UNIVERS" and starts with the basic character's "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" with a twist.

Leo Boykevich was a successful business owner, and successful crime boss. In the business world he was the Sausage King owner of a meat and food business empire. On the street he was the Crime King, one of the most feared under world bosses in California. However after the death of his wife in a car bomb, which was witnessed by his son at the age of 11 he has spent seven years of his life striving to get out of that life. In doing this Leo begins to meet with Assistant District Attorney Rueben Enriquez. Rueben begins to accept the information that Leo is giving to help free him of his criminal life. Rueben uses this information to place all of Leo's former associates under investigation, and begins to dismantle their criminal empire.

However in the process of doing this their two children, Ben and Adrian meet and fall for one another, This creates problems for their two former partner's. Amy is the daughter of George Jeurgens one of Leo's criminal associates who hoped to broker a marriage between Ben and Amy to unite their two families in business legally and illegally. Omar who is the son of the city police chief who although is a few years older than Adrian is also very controlling and think's that a marriage between he and Adrian would be good for his career in law enforcement. Also Ben is in the dark that Amy is also sleeping with his best friend Ricky Underwood behind his back, until Amy get's pregnant.

Ricky is angry because he never really liked Ben, he thinks that Ben will be the ruination of the family business, because he see's him as weak. Ricky always had a hard life considering his sick father who once worked for Leo, would physically, and sexually abuse him until he took it upon himself to kill him. During the investigation into Bob Underwood's death, by Leo's people, Leo discovered pictures of what Bob did to Ricky and covered up his death as an act of retaliation by a rival criminal organization. He got Ricky's mother who was addicted to drugs into rehab, and took Ricky under his wing and began raising him as his own. Even though Leo and Ben took Ricky in as family, Ricky resented Ben because no matter how hard he tried he knew Leo would make Ben the head of the family.

When he discovered that Leo was going to go straight he became angry. He unlike Ben didn't want to go straight, he spent his time reinforcing his reputation on the street, and proving himself worthy of being a criminal leader. Now all of his efforts would go down the tubes. He was already upset when he discovered that Amy and Ben might be married. That would make Ben the head of the Jeurgens Organization as well and that would give Ben even more control over the street. In order to stop this he slept with Amy too gain her favor, and to put himself in that position. However that plan backfired because she got pregnant. Because Amy and he weren't married, he had only insulted George's reputation, and embarrassed his daughter. Too make matter's worse at the same time Ricky was secretly dating Ashley, George's youngest daughter which served as further humiliation. He was upset with himself because he never had any real interest in Ashley she was just a means to an end, but when she found him in bed with her sisterThis angered Leo and further facilitated his belief to get out of the business, to protect both of his son's.

Even after learning this Ricky didn't want out, he wanted the power, the reputation, and the life that Leo had as the Sausage King, and also as the Crime King. But he had no idea how to stop Leo from getting rid of the empire. He also had to get rid of the one person in his way, Ben. Unfortunately Ricky believed he had to get rid of Leo as well because, with all that was happening he didn't believe he could take over. He tried to use George as an ally, but he pissed after everything that happened with Amy and threatened to kill him if he came near his family. This pissed him off since he missed the birth of his son, and he hadn't seen him even once. All he knew was Amy named him John, as an insult to Ricky for only treating her like a cheap trick. This didn't even upset Ben, because by Ricky sleeping with Amy it gave him complete freedom to have an open relationship with Adrian, without any bit of guilt. This made Ricky furious because he wanted to hook up with the beautiful latina as well, but she seemed to only have eyes for as he called Ben his string bean punk ass brother.

Ricky tried hard to figure how he could get the life he wanted, without Ben being involved in it, or Leo getting in his way. The only person who he saw could be his ally was Omar. Ben had fucked up his plans just as he had fucked up his. Both men met and agreed that the only way to get what they wanted was to get rid of the one person in their way Ben Boykevich, but how? They thought about killing Ben, and framing Leo's enemies, but that would only create a war on the street and that wouldn't solve anything. They then thought about killing Leo, but that too was dangerous because it might bring out Ben's family from Italy who were twice as dangerous as Leo. They thought about killing Rueben and blaming Leo, but Omar couldn't do that too Adrian, also because if anything happened to Rueben, his dad wouldn't stop until he found the truth. Finally it was decided that they should frame Ben for a crime.

The only problem was, what crime? Then they figured it out what if they could get Ben for murder. But who would he kill. Not Adrian that would be wrong, and mess up Omar's plan. They thought about killing Amy, but Ricky could never go through with killing the mother of his son. Then he thought of it, Ashley. Amy's little sister and his ex, who told everyone about him and Amy. But how to connect Ashley and Ben together was the hard part. So Omar being smarter went about it by hacking into Ben's phone, and setting up a link between his and Ricky's phone. Ricky would send sexy secret text to Ashley to make her think that he still wanted her. But the police would think it was Ben. They also had to discredit Ben's good character, by dosing Ben with drugs. They did this by using small amounts of cocaine, and meth in Ben's toothpaste. This action would alter Ben's toxic screen. Ricky then did something disgusting, he stole a used condom from Ben's trash after he and Adrian spent the night together.

With Omar using the college lab, he was able to remove samples of Ben's semen and lace it on a condom Ricky would use when he set up a secret meeting with Ashley. Ricky only had one more problem, Ashley's diary, and phone. He knew Ashley wrote down everything in her diary and knew her phone would have their conversations in it. Somehow they had to get hold of both, and change them, so it would look like Ashley was talking to Ben, and not him. To do this Ricky needed one more person to help him, Amy the mother of his son. He was able to meet with Amy in secret, and promised that he loved her, and he would make sure they would be together. Amy believed him because they were partially true. Ricky did care for Amy, she was one of the best lays he ever had, even better than the threesome he had with her friends Madison and Lauren. On top of that she was the mother of his son. However Amy had her own alternative motives for doing this, she wanted to get back at Ashley for ratting her out to her father, and because Amy never really liked Ashley she saw her sister as no more than a smart allec and a nuisance. Ashley was the smart one, the brave one, and even the pretty one. By her getting pregnant she embarrassed her father and their organization. She wanted Ashley to pay for making her look like a cheap whore who got pregnant. Because Ricky got her pregnant, her father and her relationship suffered, and he no longer doted on her as he usually did. Now his attention was too Ashley, and she would not have that. Now with all the pieces in play and ready to be set in motion, Ricky, Amy, and Omar would get rid of Ben Boykevich and Ashley Jeurgens and all conspirators would take what they all believed was rightfully theirs.


End file.
